Lilo and Stitch vs The Dark Forces
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Lilo and Stitch fall into a world in need of help; help from the wicked sorcerer king, Stryon.
1. Chapter 1

In a vast world, two kingdoms are at war with one another. Both longing for each others land, they refuse to make peace. However, while the two wage war on one another, a historian and sorcerer is researching the past of a mysterious realm known as the Dragon Realm. Researching all the evil in the world. "This is no good…" an old man said as he closed a dusty old book, "a mysterious darkness is on the brink of escaping the Dragon Realm? I must warn the king!" He stepped outside of his workshop and made his way to the throne room.

"Unless it's a way of eliminating the other kingdom for their land, I want to hear nothing of your meaningless stories!" the king said.

"I am telling you, your majesty! An ancient darkness is on the brink of escaping the Dragon Realm! We must call forth the Sun Oracle to tell us how to stop it!" the historian said.

"Goodbye," the king said.

"But-!"

"I said GOODBYE!" the king said loudly, not caring about what the historian had to say.

"Fine! If you don't believe me, I will see the Sun Oracle myself! If this kingdom falls, then it is entirely YOUR FAULT!" the historia said before storming out of the room. The historian made his way to a long hallway with an oracle at the end of it.

"O great Sun Oracle, tell me. What does it mean when the Book of Dragons says that an ancient darkness is coming? What ancient darkness?" the historian asked. The oracle spoke with an old, frail, voice.

"There is an ancient knight amongst this world," the oracle said, "and he is the Black General, the general of the Dark King Stryon's army. And he is supposedly plotting to release his master from the Dragon Realm…"

"Is there any way to stop this from happening?" the historian said.

"Unfortunately, no," the oracle said, "You CAN, however, defeat the Dark King. But it requires two things; the legend of ten ancient relics as well as two heroes. A girl and a mysterious creature whose race is unknown to mankind."

"How can I find them?" the historian asked.

"You cannot. They will come to you. They will fall from the sky when you least expect it," the oracle said. The historian let out a deep sigh.

"I thank you for the words, Sun Oracle," the historian said.

 **Alright. Here we go! A very fantasyish Lilo and Stitch fanfiction! And my first non-crossover Lilo and Stitch fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

In Hawaii, the sun rose over the horizon. In the Pelekai household, Lilo and Stitch were at the kitchen table. Lilo and Stitch were eating cereal. Immediately after Stitch finished eating his cereal, however, he shoved the rest of the bowl down his mouth.

"Ever since we finished catching the experiments, things have been nothing but peaceful around here!" Lilo said as she leaned back in her chair. She got up and beckoned Stitch to follow her. The two made their way to the beach where Experiment 520, better known as Cannonball, was still making great waves for surfing and David waxing his surfboard.

"Hey, David," Lilo said.

"Howzit, Lilo?" David responded.

"How're the waves?" Lilo asked.

"Great," David said.

"Then let's do this!" Lilo said. For the next few hours, they did nothing but surf the waves Cannonball made. Then, Lilo and Stitch relaxed on the beach, making sandcastles and buried each other in the sand. Eventually, there was a great rumble, startling Lilo and Stitch.

"Richter?" Lilo said, immediately assuming Richter made the quake. The two made their way to Richter's quake stand.

"Did you make that quake, Richter?" Lilo asked. Richter shook his head. Once again, there was a rumble.

"What is that?" Lilo asked.

"Stitch doesn't know!" Stitch said. Suddenly, there was a massive lightning strike a few yards away. But it wasn't a normal lightning bolt. This one seemed to emit a massive amount of energy. Not normal energy, but magic energy. Lilo and Stitch immediately made their way to where the lightning bolt had struck.

"There's… nothing here," Stitch said. Before they knew it, and it all happened in slow motion, another lightning bolt struck them. This one emitting the very same amount and type of energy the previous one did. Once it was gone, Lilo and Stitch had disappeared.

Within another world, the historian was pacing back and forth in his workshop, tearing through page after page after page of different books.

"Where is it?! There must be SOMETHING on these relics!" the historian said frustratedly. Suddenly, a portal appeared at the ceiling of his workshop, and Lilo and Stitch fell through. This caught the historian's attention. He immediately entered a state of disbelief at what he saw. He saw a little girl and Stitch.

"I understand the creature, but the girl? She looks no older than 11!" the historian said.

"I'm 10," Lilo said.

"The prophecy stated that a girl and a creature whose race is unknown to mankind will gather the relics and put a stop to the Dark King! The creature is here, but surely Kilo-"

"It's Lilo," Lilo corrected.

"My apologies. The creature is here, but surely Lilo cannot be the girl the prophecy the Sun Oracle spoke of!" the historian said.

"Prophecy?" Stitch asked.

"Yes," the historian said, "prophecy. My name is Reman, I am a sorcerer as well as historian. And there was a prophecy about the escapement of an ancient evil known as the Dark King who will be set free by the Black General. It is said that a creature whose race is unknown to mankind and a girl will stop the Dark King, but… Lilo… she's…"

"Too little?" Lilo said, irked.

"Yes," Reman said, "how do you-?"

"I've been through a lot for my age," Lilo said. Reman cleared his throat.

"Very well," Reman said, "if any of the castle guards see you, there will be much trouble. I'll escort you out of the castle." Reman began to lead Lilo and Stitch out of the castle. As they were walking, Lilo decided to converse with Reman.

"So, you're saying that Stitch and possibly me could be two heroes in a prophecy to stop some evil king?" Lilo said.

"Yes," Reman said, "But there's another problem that further works against us."

"What?" Stitch asked.

"There is a kingdom far from here," Reman said, "and that kingdom is waging war on our kingdom just as our kingdom is waging war on their kingdom. I tried to warn the king of the prophecy, but he dismissed me and claimed it to be an outlandish story."

"Sounds a lot like what my friends say about everything I say," Lilo said.

"Ih," Stitch said.

"If that is the case," Reman said, "then why would you call them friends? Friends do not say stuff like that."

"Well-" Before Lilo could finish her sentence, the ground shook violently. More violently than Lilo and Stitch had ever felt before.

"That was… as scary earthquake…" Lilo said.

"This is a bad sign… I fear that we may be too late. The Black Knight may already being enacting the ritual to bring back the Dark King!" Reman said. His fears were right; a black beam exploded from beneath the ground and made its way up into the sky. From the smoke, Lilo, Stitch, and Reman could make out two red eyes. They were slowly getting bigger. No, closer. A figure of a warlock with a black cape and demonic teeth emerged from the smoke.

"So…" the Stryon said, "the prophecy has once again already taken affect…" He looked at Lilo and Stitch. Then set his eyes back upon Lilo. He let out a wicked laugh.

"Oh! This is too good! A little girl is going to help save the world from my grasp?! That is foolish! A little girl can do nothing to strike fear into my black heart," the Stryon said, "I need not waste my time with pitiful people such as her. This is, however, your first and FINAL warning. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way!" he finished before disappearing.

"Now isn't that cliche? A villain monologuing to someone who is said to be a hero before leaving," Lilo said.

"You don't seem shaken, Lilo," Reman said, "can you tell me why?"

"Because I have Stitch with me," Lilo said, "and, if what the prophecy said is true, I'll learn to be able to strike fear into him in time. Or, at least make him surprised." Reman chuckled.

"So…" Lilo said, "where do we start?"

"We begin by doing what I was doing prior to you and Stitch falling into my workshop; look for any kind of information on ten ancient relics," Reman said.

Stryon landed on a tower.

"I assume you have everything prepared?" Stryon said.

"Indeed, my master," the Black General said.

"Perfect," Stryon said, "soon, this world will be mine."

"I should warn you, however," the Black General said, "I have recently felt a great power emanating from two mysterious people. I believe they are linked to the ancient prophecy."

"Yes," Stryon said, "I have run into them recently. It is pitiful, however. One of which we need not take seriously, for she is but a little girl."

"I do not doubt you master," the Black Generald said, "but you should heed my warning; looks, can be deceiving. I do not think it would be wise to underestimate this girl.

"Very well then…" Stryon sighed, "I will make her my top priority."

"Now, I never said that, my master. I merely said we should not underestimate her. Be just as cautious to her as we are to the mysterious creature that accompanies her," the Black General said.

"I will make sure of that," Stryon said," Now… you know what to do."

"Of course I do, master!" the Black General said.

 **Whew! This was a really fun chapter to write! The monologue from Stryon was such a blast! I REALLY like writing villains. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look forward to more! I promise you that his is going to be an epic adventure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This story I've already fallen in love with! Enjoy!**

"Blast this confounded book of relics!" Reman said, "There should be something on what relics to find!"

"Stitch sure we'll be able to find something!" Stitch said.

"Yeah," Lilo said, "we-" Before Lilo could finish her sentence, the roof of the workshop exploded and everyone could make out the figure of the Black General towering over them.

"Come quietly, and I won't have to hurt you…" the Black General said. Stitch reacted quickly by grabbing the biggest object near them and threw it at the Black General, who didn't even flinch. This caused the Black General to chuckle.

"Do you really think something like that could hurt a being like me?" the Black General said.

"You two," Reman said, "run!" He blasted a beam of white energy at the Black General, who blocked it with his Black Blade.

"Pitiful sorcerer!" the Black General said.

"I will not let you harm those two!" Reman said.

"You don't want me to harm those two," the Black General said as he pushed forward toward Reman, "but I will." The Black General finally reached Reman and knocked him unconscious.

"Time for the girl and creature," the Black General said.

"Did… did we lose him?" Lilo asked.

"Stitch think so…!" Stitch said. Before the two could expect it, a sword came hurtling out of nowhere, nearly hitting the two.

"I warned you to come along quietly, and you didn't," the Black General said as he made his way toward Lilo and Stitch, "and now, you'll regret it." He charged at Stitch, who leapt out of the way.

"Lilo, run!" Stitch said. Lilo shook her head.

"No, Stitch!" Lilo said.

"Stitch promises that he'll find you! Now go!" Stitch said. Reluctantly but quickly, Lilo ran as fast as she could away from the Black General. After what seemed like hours of running, Lilo stopped and collapsed in a vast field of grass, completely out of breath. She looked back, hoping to see Stitch somewhere near her, but didn't see him.

"Stitch…?" Lilo said worriedly. She took a deep breath in and out. For the first time in a long time, she felt alone.

"What do I do…?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a black net appeared out of nowhere and trapped Lilo. She then heard a familiar chuckle.

"My best and most loyal servant managed to capture the creature you call 'Stitch," the voice said, "and now I've managed to capture you.

"Stryon!" Lilo said.

"You will be coming with me…!" Stryon said.

In Stryon's tower, Stitch was locked in a cage. Soon, he heard the sound of someone grunting and saw Lilo being thrown to the ground.

"I do sincerely apologize for failing to capture the girl, my master," the Black General said.

"You are my most trusted and loyal servant, and do your best to appease me," Stryon said, "I'll let this one slide…!" Stryon said. Lilo groaned and got to her feet. Using magic, Stryon lifted Lilo up and mercilessly threw her in another cage opposite of Stitch.

"That takes care of those two," Stryon said.

"The creature put-"

"He has a name, you know!" Lilo said, interrupting the Black General and sticking up for Stitch.

"One more snap like that, girl," Stryon said, "and you'll regret it! Now, you were saying?"

"The creature put up quite a fight," the Black General said. Lilo so desperately wanted to tell them again that Stitch had a name, but didn't because of Stryon's threat. Instead, she tried a more 'tame' and 'cooperative' path.

"Um," Lilo said, "excuse me Mr. Stryon…?" Stryon gritted his teeth angrily and turned to face Lilo.

"What?" Stryon said angrily.

"Could- could you please refer to Stitch as his real name instead of 'the creature?' Please?" Lilo said.

"Well…" the Black General said, "she didn't snap. And she clearly also knows her place as a prisoner."

"Fine," Stryon said, "Snotch will…" For Lilo, his voice just faded.

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ Lilo said to herself, remembering her encounter with Kim Possible. She, again, wanted to correct him, but knew she shouldn't push her luck. Unlike Kim Possible, Stryon wouldn't have patience with her correcting him every time he got Stitch's name right.

Reman was finally regaining consciousness. He quickly glanced around his workshop and immediately knew that the first thing he had to do was make sure Lilo and Stitch escaped safely. He scrambled to his feet and started rummaging around his destroyed workshop for his crystal ball. After several minutes of searching, he finally found it under a bookshelf.

"Show me the girl and Stitch," Reman said, gazing into his crystal ball. The sight he saw greatly distressed him.

"Blast that confounded sorcerer and his servant!" Remand said. He put his crystal ball down and started looking for his scepter.

"It's time for a rescue mission," Reman said as he left.

Lilo was lying on her back humming to herself Aloha Oe when she heard Stitch loudly whispering her name.

"Lilo…!" Stitch said. Lilo got to her knees. Stitch pointed down beneath their cages. Lilo saw that both of them were gone, giving them an opportunity to escape.

"But how're we supposed to get out of these cages?" Lilo asked.

"Did Lilo forget?" Stitch said as he pulled the bars apart. He quietly leapt out of his prison and climbed up to Lilo's. He pulled apart the bars of Lilo's cage and cradled her before leaping down. He put her back onto her feet.

"Thanks, Stitch!" Lilo whispered. With that, the two friends slipped out of the room.

"You know your way around this place, Stitch?" Lilo asked quietly.

"Naga," Stitch said, "Stitch was unconscious." Lilo let out a quiet, annoyed growl. She looked around the room and saw a few windows. Lilo tapped on Stitch's shoulder and beckoned him to follow her. The two went to look outside to see how high up they were.

"That not good," Stitch said. The two then heard someone coming and ducked behind a wall. It was the Black General. He was headed directly for the room Lilo and Stitch had been imprisoned in.

"That's worse!" Lilo whispered loudly. After a few seconds of the Black General entering the room, Lilo and Stitch waited for a sound.

"WHAT?!" the voice of the Black General said. Lilo and Stitch saw him burst out of the room in a literal fiery rage.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" the Black General said.

"We've got to get out of here!" Lilo said. Stitch nodded and the two began to ran as quickly as they could, looking for the exit. Or ANY exit for that matter. They eventually made it to the first floor. Things were looking great until the Black General cut them off.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the Black General said as he reached down and grabbed Lilo. Her immediate reaction was to obviously struggle. He then reached down to grab Stitch, but Stitch immediately booked it and ran in the opposite direction. The Black General darted after him, but Stitch, while being smaller, was too fast for him. Stitch quickly climbed up to the ceiling, which was out of reach of the Black General.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! I RETURN TO THEIR CELLS AND SEE THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Stryon said, entering the scene.

"I apologize, my master," the Black General said, "I shall accept any punishment you give me after we recapture Snootch."

"It's Stitch!" Lilo said, without thinking.

"I've got him," Stryon said, "you take the girl back to her cell. And make sure you restrain her so she can't escape again." The Black General nodded and left the scene with Lilo in hand.

"Give up now and I'll go easy on you!" Stryon said.

"Naga!" Stitch said.

The Black General entered the prison room, Lilo still in his grip. He tossed her to the ground.

"I'll give you one chance; how'd you escape?" The Black General asked.

"Isn't it your master who should be asking that question?" Lilo asked.

"Wrong answer!" The Black General said. Lilo braced herself for the Black General hitting her, but instead she was thrown into the cage.

"You see this chart?" The Black General asked.

"I have two eyes. Of course I can," Lilo said.

"For every time you make me or my master angry, we'll make your imprisonment more miserable. You don't want to enter the red zone. You've already escaped, refused to answer my question, AND snapped at me, we have just entered the yellow zone. Tread carefully, girl. The next zone will enter the orange zone…!" the Black General said.

"Stitch can lift things 3,000 times his weight! He pulled open the bars!" Lilo said before she could stop herself. Realizing what she had just done, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I guess we will have to greatly restrain Snutch then," the Black General said.

"It's Stitch," Lilo said.

"Shut it, girl," the Black General said.

"Just please get his name right," Lilo said.

"You and Stootch are already going to be tied up. Are you asking me to put a gag on you?" the Black General threatened. This immediately silenced Lilo. She had seen movies and shows where a hero is tied up and gagged. And the thought of her being like that made her retch. She huffed and sat down in her cell.

Stitch had escaped Stryon's sight, but not his tower. He wasn't going to leave without Lilo.

"Lilo's probably been taken back to the prison," Stitch said as he immediately began crawling back the way he came, evading Stryon's sight. He eventually arrived back at the room where he and Lilo had been locked in before. He quietly entered. He climbed up to the ceiling to avoid being seen. He looked into Lilo's cage, which was now fixed, and saw her tied up. He climbed down to her cage.

"Lilo?" Stitch said quietly as he poked his head inside her prison. She gasped happily.

"Stitch!" Lilo responded gleefully. She shifted over to the edge, allowing Stitch to cut her binds. He then pulled apart the bars, once again leaving a small gap big enough for Lilo to squeeze through.

"Now let's go before we're caught again!" Lilo said. With that, the two ran off and escaped the tower.

 **Oh. My. Gosh. This chapter… this chapter right here. Was so. Hard. To write! But I enjoyed it all the same. And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


End file.
